


Ryouma's Graduation

by lemon_and_chai



Category: Tennis no Oujisama | Prince of Tennis
Genre: M/M, OT5
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2012-06-04
Updated: 2012-06-04
Packaged: 2017-11-06 21:03:27
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 5,183
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/423168
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/lemon_and_chai/pseuds/lemon_and_chai
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>My OT5. Which means, Fuji is ultimate uke instead of Ryouma. Though it wasn't always that way... .YAOI. In which Ryouma graduates from being uke. OT5 featuring Ryouma x Fuji lemon.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Ryouma's Graduation

**Author's Note:**

> Inspired by/Dedicated to:
> 
> 1xmochi, anime-chan, Haru-Hatori-Hiro and all the other OT5 writers who make this fivesome errupt in my brain.

The day Echizen Ryouma proved he was half an inch taller than Fuji Syuusuke, all hell broke loose.

The tensai had always been bothered by his height, ever since middle school, when his baby brother came home from St. Rudolph complaining about growing pains, which Fuji had never suffered. Yuuta insisted they stand back to back, and that was the one victory the younger Fuji firmly had. He gloated about it for years.

Being mistaken for a girl while out on dates with his boyfriends did nothing for his sensitivity either. He supposed he could have changed his hair cut, but he liked it this way, Yumiko took care of his hair and even her friends and coworkers turned to her instead of going to a professional stylist, because she was so talented. If she said this was what suited him best, he believed her, and besides, he did get a kick out of horrifying people when they found out the truth. Or when his boyfriends twitched with jealousy when passerbys made cat calls.

Besides, Ryouma got the same thing, as long as Fuji managed to dress him in ambiguous sweaters and jeans. Two years younger than the rest of his lovers, the gold eyed tennis star was often treated like a pet, much to his dismay. Despite his incredible tennis skills, for a long time he was still half their size and they could pick him up and play with him as they liked. Well, Fuji lost that ability upon entering high school, but he still enjoyed watching Ryouma kick and squirm when Sanada draped him over his shoulder and carried him over to the bed.

Of course, Fuji liked being uke - it was nice making his lovers do all the work, and he was always amused at how control hungry they were in bed. The tensai didn't mind the ropes and kink, and he reacted strongly to pleasureful bits of pain, and he loved the intense look his boyfriends had when they wanted him, when they took him in vulgar, shameful ways as a means of control, that he willingly surrendered (but not after struggling an adequate amount to entice them further). And besides, whenever he wanted to be seme, there was always Ryouma.

That was, until Ryouma proved he was not only half an inch taller, but finally able to beat Fuji in an arm wrestling contest. Of course, arm wrestling for them meant grabbing both of your opponent's wrists and wrestling him onto the bed and into submission.

Ryouma always wanted to be seme. He loved his boyfriends very much, but it drove him crazy that they were always on top. Sure, he enjoyed himself - he moaned loader than any of them and begged like crazy when they bound his hands and wouldn't let him come. His body was used to being uke, to the intense sessions that made it impossible to walk in the morning. But his personality was that of a cocky brat - yeah, he even admitted it to himself, after awhile - and frankly, he wanted some control too. In their turbulent, orgy-filled relationship, control came when topping during sex. (The exception to this was ironically Fuji, since he somehow managed to control half of everything outside of sex - dates, outings, gifts and special occasions - with Atobe controlling the other half.)

And from the way his lovers pounced him and each other on a hourly basis, being seme must of felt really f-ing good.

He'd given up hope of ever topping Sanada - none of them had ever managed that, not even when Fuji plotted with Tezuka and handcuffs. Atobe promised to be uke at least once if the little brat would stop calling him Monkey King, but that was one pleasure Ryouma just couldn't give up, and Fuji hinted there was another way to get Atobe to spread his legs. So Ryouma put that one off till he figured out the trick. Tezuka... well, Ryouma just couldn't imagine being on top with his captain. He loved being taken by the stoic brunette more than anything; though he admitted that the little mewling noises his bespectacled lover made when Sanada took him were damn sexy.

That really only left Fuji, though he was expecting that anyways. But Fuji never let him be top, partially because that was the tensai's last chance at seme (though Ryouma suspected his imp of a sempai occasionally sneaked Atobe or Tezuka off for a private session), and mostly because the psychological sadist loved seeing Ryouma's scowling face when he was taunted. Fuji was the most stubborn when it came to making others squirm with his teasing, especially his boyfriends. (Tezuka would cry for joy if Fuji put the same amount of effort into tennis - though whether or not that meant shedding actual tears would not be known unless it happened.)

But if Ryouma could force Fuji down in a physical struggle, he knew he would win, since the one thing he'd learned about the enigmatic tensai since the start of their relationship was that nothing turned Fuji on more than being dominated. He at least knew that half the tensai's struggling was an act, and that Fuji reveled in bringing out the aggressive side of his usually cool mannered lovers. Besides, Tezuka and Sanada felt horribly guilty after nights when they were too rough and left marks, and spoiled the tensai rotten. Ryouma was into the bondage but not the pain, so that was one fetish Fuji had to handle on his own.

So being taller (even if only by half an inch) and stronger (Ryouma trained; Fuji didn't, and Tezuka made sure to make that a point) than his honey-haired sempai was exhilarating.

And those perverts who were his other boyfriends were just as excited, practically settling down with popcorn to watch.

Fuji was not pleased. Sure, he'd always secretly wanted Ryouma to top him (it was a new experience, and the best part of sex with five boyfriends was how they always came up with new things), but he was thinking something more along the lines of having his gold-eyed little lover writhing in ropes beneath him while he rode up and down. Besides, they all knew Ryouma was a virgin at being seme, and while Fuji was hard just thinking about how he'd be the freshman's first, he was afraid. Not so much of Ryouma's lack of experience but of the changes that would come... and while Fuji loved trying new things, the thing that scared him most was change.

When Yuuta entered middle school, things had changed, and his little brother started hating him. When Fuji and Tezuka finally went beyond making out and made love for the first time, things had changed, and not for the better. Their relationship had been turbulent for nearly a year, until Ryouma showed and brought them back together, by being the bridge between them - literally. And when they'd mixed in with the infamous Tango pair, that change had been hard, especially during the times Fuji thought he was losing both his lovers, until they'd settled down into the comfortable fivesome they had now.

Fuji loved his boyfriends, and the relationship they had. But every time there'd been a change in his life, he'd felt pain, and not the good kind that made him beg and come, but something searingly emotional. Shifts in sexual patterns meant shifts in relationships, and Fuji was too comfortable where he was now. His struggling was real this time, he was afraid...

When had Ryouma grown so strong? It seemed like only yesterday that he was still a snarky little brat, a cocky underclassman out to usurp his sempais with the tennis he'd brought from America. But instead of merely victory, he found friends and then lovers in the country of his parents. Fuji had been curious and then thrilled at the appearance of this foreigner, who looked and spoke Japanese but was more fluent at English than even the tensai, who'd lived abroad for several years. Ryouma was beyond talented - he was charismatic, he was new and exciting, and everyone was captivated by his attitude and skill. Tezuka was pulled in right away, and though Fuji resisted he fell under too... so did the rest of Japan. But only the four in this room had the privilege of being his lovers, of seeing him not as the triumphant, smirking tennis star of Japan, but as a vulnerable, loving boyfriend.

Where was the child they'd fallen in love with? Where was the innocent, blushing virgin they'd first taken, who'd teased them both then panicked when they went further and his sexual inexperience kicked in... how was it Fuji found himself panting, pinned on the sheets, helplessly staring up at the toned, nicely tanned chest he couldn't remember Ryouma developing...

More than just his build had changed. Those large, beautiful gold eyes were still wide but narrowed handsomely with age, and he was careless with his hair, letting the dark green locks grow down to his shoulders. They fell around his face and looked so damn sexy clumped together and wet... Fuji had been holding a water bottle when he'd been pounced.

It was another hot summer in Tokyo, and the tensai stripped his shirt off and hunted the kitchen for something cool in only his loose fit pants and house slippers. All he could find in the fridge besides ponta and milk were some of Sanada's water bottles, so he'd nabbed one of those, which was good because that meant only water (albeit chilly water) splashed all over both him and his attacker when Ryouma when suddenly grabbed him. He'd known this was going to happen soon, of course, by the look in Ryouma's eyes when it had been officially declared that their ochibi was now half an inch taller than him; but the kid definitely had a way to catch him off guard. Or maybe he was just desperate.

Either way, their epic battle which really just consisted of them tripping around and flailing their arms and spilling lots of water, eventually got them into the bed room, and since Ryouma was by far winning out, it was Fuji who found himself flung onto the mattress. Sanada, Atobe, and Tezuka caught on quickly (they'd been waiting around for it) and followed them, and Fuji guessed they probably all had their hands down their pants by now.

He was too busy looking at Ryouma to know for sure. Gold glowing eyes met his crystalline blue; Ryouma was checking out Fuji in the same way he'd looked over him. The tensai had hardly grown since middle school, and basically looked exactly the same, though from Ryouma's enlarged point of view, what he now saw was something small, frail, and very, very fuckable. Oh, and trapped beneath him.

Except he hadn't completely won yet. Fuji was still a man and an athlete; Ryouma used all his strength and body weight to keep him down, holding their legs locked to the bed - but nothing could happen like this. He glanced at their other three boyfriends, but it was clear from the smirks on their faces (well, only on Atobe's face, but the other two were smirking internally, he just knew it), they weren't going to help him any more than they were going to help Fuji - this was grand entertainment for them, and the audience shouldn't interfere with the show, right?

Pressing and sliding at the same time, he slowly forced Fuji's right arm upwards, managing to snap it into one of the many handcuffs his lovers left attached to the headboard. Great, one major step taken. He pulled up the other arm, clicking that in place as well, though it was hard with the tensai squirming wildly beneath him. Fuji was obviously scared, but not enough to say something. They had a code word, so he'd know if he was really going to far. Not that he'd ever heard his blue eyed lover use it...

The handcuffs wouldn't be enough, though. They'd all learned the hard way that Fuji could pick the little locks, even stark naked when he shouldn't have had any tools (there were all sorts of theories regarding how he did it, but the most plausible was that he cut them with the lasers from his eyes, so in the end, they decided it was just cause he's Fuji and he can do things like that), which meant Ryouma would have to use something else as reinforcement. Glaring at his other lovers, who just sat there with lustful grins (or lustful lip twitches), he figured they weren't going to hand him anything useful any time soon. Hm...

He stretched out perpendicular to Fuji and pinned the tensai's chest with his own torso, using at least one leg to press down on the brunette's thighs, and reached towards the bedside desk. He was too naive to realize how incredibly sexual his current position was, and how he was more or less reaping revenge by gravely tempting his voyeuristic lovers, who had sworn to themselves and each other they wouldn't interfere.

Bingo. In the first drawer was some durable white rope from the hardware store, a lot more crude than the silky stuff Atobe shipped from who knows where, but there was something sexy about how it was usually used for more innocent roles. Okay, so this was not Ryouma's forte, actually, he was a little embarrassed to realize that though he'd been tied up so many times, he didn't actually know how to do the tying... but hey, as far as he could tell, his lovers all did it on trial and error anyways.

And hopefully someone would point out to him if he was doing something vitally wrong. ... Hopefully.

Inside he was nervous, but on the exterior Ryouma was the cool, cocky tennis star that stepped out onto the courts to face an opponent who was supposed to be better than him. Focusing on one arm first, he started at the wrist, then decided to play around and twisted rope below the elbow, then back around the wrist and up to the headboard. He must have done something right (or so wrong it was amusing) because Atobe let out an impressed whistle. Ryouma did the same thing for the other arm.

The pace of Fuji's breath increased as he was bound, maybe he could even hear his heart thumping rapidly, or maybe that was his own. Ryouma focused on the legs now, knowing he'd have to do something or else risk getting kicked off. The current Fuji looked like he might do that. Ryouma either had to make him submit, or make it physically impossible for him not to submit.

Struck by inspiration, he took out a long strand of rope, and slid it under Fuji's waist, then looped it around so that it completely encircled the tensai's stomach. Licking his lips, Ryouma pulled up on the rope to see how it would tighten, glancing at Tezuka and relieved when he received a small nod. After stripping off the tensai's pants, and discovering a delightful view of Fuji's rock hard cock which already pearled with pre-cum, he took each end of the rope and pulled it around the corresponding thigh. He brought the ends down and across each other, then twisted them into the loop, smirking at the fine view of Fuji's twitching ass hole that resulted. It looked _tight_.

Fuji whimpered below him, waiting for it now. He'd won - at least, he'd gotten Fuji to want it, to want _him_ , which was basically winning. It would be nice to have the tensai beg and whine and cry the way his other lovers could build up to, but Ryouma figured for an amateur, he was doing pretty good. ... right?

Now for the preparation. Hm, well, he'd been taken a few times without prep before, and the result was never good (one time he swore off sex for a week, and even made it to three days, which was proof of how bad it was) - but the same thing had happened with Fuji, and the tensai seemed to like it. Ryouma used the codeword, more than once, but his fellow uke never did... ironically, it was always the semes who felt horrible the next day, if they saw Fuji wobbling like a duck or sporting some injury - cuts were bad but sprains were even worse, and that had happened before. Once he'd heard Atobe mutter that Fuji thought the best revenge was making them feel bad.

Ryouma didn't want to do that. He knew what he liked as uke, and he was sure Fuji would like the same thing (even if he probably liked doing even more). He searched the desk drawers until he found some peppermint flavored lube (looking suspiciously un-opened) and spared no effort in lathering his fingers and above Fuji's hole with it. He'd considered using his tongue - god that felt good - but he'd never really done it before and he was afraid he wouldn't do it right, or that he wouldn't like it and then Fuji or someone else would get upset... well, better to stick to his comfort zone.

Occasionally his lovers made him prepare himself, as if it totally turned them on to watch him being finger fucked by his own fingers (well, it really did turn them on - he never understood how they could be so perverted when they got so much sex. Maybe it was a seme thing, and maybe, after a few hours, he'd understand it too), so he felt confident with this. He slipped his middle finger in first, though he knew Fuji could handle two at once, but this was how he always did it and well it was just easier like this. So there.

Anyway, the second finger went in quickly after. He arched them inside and was pleased when Fuji mewled and writhed, obviously wanting more. But the tensai's refusal to say any words since the whole thing started was part of his way of fighting - unless Ryouma could etch something out of him, he couldn't really win.

He added a third finger, teasingly avoiding the prostrate but drifting around the spot, knowing exactly how his lover felt being taunted like this. Well, it was Fuji who did it to him most of the time, so this was revenge. He brought the fingers in and out in shallow, slow motions, and used his spare hand to massage Fuji's thighs, drawing deliriously close to the aching shaft that clearly wanted attention.

Face twisting, the tensai knew he'd been caught, knew he'd have to do something if he wanted this to end. Sure, Ryouma was hard as hell, but he could wait - he was still pretty nervous about being seme, and he used that feeling to keep his libido under control. Fuji, however, was bound and taunted by the last person he expected to top him, and it was driving him insane.

But there was that stubborn pride thing again. For probably a bazillion reasons that only a tensai could understand, Fuji was fighting against this tooth and nail, meaning that he was planning to bite his lip and hold out till the end. Flashing through the things Ryouma'd seen his other lovers use, he knew myriad ways to make the brunette beg, but if he did it wrong he'd get laughed at (probably by Fuji) and lose. The only experience he really had was in teasing.

He replaced his fingers with a small butt plug he had in his pocket - he was sure Fuji put it in there as a joke, so he'd find it during work, which was a great irony considering how he got to use it now. Unzipping his jeans, he freed his heated manhood and let the tip rub against his captive's. Both ukes had learned long ago that it wasn't worth wearing underclothes when in the apartment they shared, since they'd just end up getting ruined. Whimpering for more than that light, tickling friction, Fuji tried bucking his hips, their rods rubbing awkwardly together. Smirking, Ryouma pushed down on his shins, forcing the tensai's knees to rise even higher and end his movements.

"I could tie your ankles too," the younger one warned, and Fuji flashed him a scandalized glare. Ryouma crawled onto the bed, standing on his knees and looming forward so that tensai could see just how much his length had grown since he'd finished puberty. By the way Fuji licked his lips, he'd certainly earned his title of cocky brat.

He wanted to slam down between those cherry colored lips, fuck the tensai's mouth hard and deep... but that would be playing into Fuji's hands. He'd lose if he came first, because he'd be senseless and the tensai would figure out how to turn the tables in an instant.

Instead he bent down and took a pink nipple into his skillful mouth, kissing and sucking, lavishing the nub with his tongue. He started nibbling, rewarded when the tensai whimpered and arced his back, wanting more and less at the same time. The nice thing about using small antics of pleasure was that it wasn't enough to make Fuji come, but it was more than enough to make him leak. The tensai could get very wet in the process of being teased; it was one of the few things the brunette seemed embarrassed about, which made his boyfriends love it even more.

Ryouma gave equal attention to the other nipple, his nibbles intensifying into little bites that worked their way up the brunette's chest to his nape. Lips, tongue, and teeth made love to the arcing neck that rippled as its owner twisted his head. An especially hard bite was delivered to the muscle between Fuji's neck and shoulder, eliciting a beautiful cry, and Ryouma felt a strange surge of power as he felt the skin pulse beneath his teeth. A little harder and he could break it...

He pulled his mouth away, admiring his work as the flushed, glazed eyed uke twisted beneath him. There was still defiance in those cerulean eyes though. Ryouma traced his fingers over the places he'd bitten, wondering how long the marks would remain - an hour? a day? He could feel four pairs of eyes on him, waiting for what he'd do next.

He went for the navel, kissing and licking and occasionally nipping, mapping Fuji's sensitive spots around his stomach and hips, the way his lovers had often done to him. His position was awkward and his chin bumped against Fuji's cock, bringing out a shudder. Smirk growing, Ryouma rubbed his cheek against the peak like a cat, purring in the way that turned his lovers on, then nipped at the inner thigh.

His fingers moved back to Fuji's hole, and he played with the butt plug, pulling it out and sticking it back in. It was far too short to reach the pleasure spot, and Fuji was tired with teasing. The bed shook as his arms tried to pull out of their bindings, fingers itching to wrap around his cocks and pump till he came.

Ryouma fondled his balls then wrapped his hands around them and started to squeeze, slowly until pleasure turned to pain and Fuji cried out in want, but it wasn't a word, nothing coherent. Fuji was used to being teased, and it would take a lot more for this to happen on Ryouma's terms.

Atobe looked bored with rubbing himself and made little circles in the air with his finger, noticed quickly by the motion sensitive eyes of the tennis star. Sighing, Ryouma mindlessly rubbed his hand in an excruciatingly slow motion over Fuji's cock, thinking for a moment before muttering, "Fine, I'll use the cock ring-"

"No!" Fuji cried, breaking his silence for the first time in hours.

Damn it. It didn't count if Fuji responded to one of _Atobe's_ suggestions. Though he didn't necessarily have to use the ring...

Searching around the room, Ryouma found what he wanted buried in the toy box. It wasn't as stimulating as a vibrator but that was the whole point. He turned back to find Fuji twisting in his binds, panicked at the call for a ring. They only way they'd ever managed to really punish him was by denying him the pleasure of coming when he was ready.

This was the opposite of a ring. It was a new toy, one they'd only gotten to use on Ryouma so far, so he knew how it felt - it was perfect for this. A long, extremely narrow plastic tube, which was more like a hard string, came off the end of an odd shaped dildo. The insertable piece was flat instead of round, but shaped in waves to create pressure in some places but not others, and had two finger-sized handles to that it could easily be rotated.

He tapped the tip of Fuji's cock, getting his attention, then gripped the base with his fingers hard enough to substitute a ring. A moan echoed through the room as Ryouma took the throbbing length into his mouth, skillfully taking it in deep into his throat until he reached the base, then slowly pulled back up. Gasping, Fuji lifted his head to stare questioningly into golden orbs, eyes begging for and fearing more.

Instead of blowing, though, Ryouma steadied the cock with his hand and searched for the tiny slit at the top. He prodded it with the plastic tubing, then started pushing the chord down inside, enjoying the shocked wails that came from his captive. Finally someone else had to suffer from this thing.

Being stimulated in a new place rocked Fuji hard - his mouth stretched open while his eyes crimped shut as the sensation overwhelmed him. It stung but the pain was incredible, and then it faded into something erogenous, bringing out a low, musical moan.

Ryouma then moved back to the hole, replacing the butt plug with the other part of the toy. Then he twisted.

"God!" Fuji screamed, arching his back as the piece brushed his most sensitive spot. At the same time, the twisting pulled on the plastic and brought it upwards a tiny bit, but the resulting feeling was immense.

Ryouma turned it again, this time bringing out a scream of his name. He kept his fingers on the base, though he doubted Fuji would come. The best and worst part of the toy was too much while being not enough - the motions were too unnatural to build up to ejaculation.

Unable to take the awkward jerks of stimulation, Fuji gave up the last of his prowess, repeating Ryouma's name in begging. "Just fuck me already," he whimpered, as the tube popped from his tip. His thigh muscles already ached from being forced up, and his libido called for satisfaction. Now.

Lips twisting into a satisfied smirk, Ryouma tossed the dripping toy off the end of the bed, adding to the mess of discarded clothes. He gave the reddening hole a calculating stare, then grabbed Fuji by the ankles and forced his body on its side. The headboard creaked along with Fuji's cry as the ropes dug into his skin, but god did he love the sensation.

Ryouma finished flipping him around, stomach side down, but the ropes around his waist and thighs forced his knees to stay bent, while those around his arms forced his chest down towards the mattress. The result was Fuji's face pressed into the pillow while his ass stuck up in the air, pale and wiggling as if begging to be slapped. Ryouma actually preferred them to be facing each other, but he wanted to do this in the most dominating way possible. He knew Fuji liked it like that.

Deciding the tensai had more than enough preparation, Ryouma coated a glob of lube onto his swelling manhood, and shoved it unceremoniously against the twitching entrance. He thought it would slip in easily, the way his lovers made it seem, but the hole seemed to push against him, forcing him out. Feeling a sting of irritation, he grabbed Fuji's butt cheeks and thrust in as hard as he could.

_God,_ Fuji's scream sent a shock through his system, or maybe it was the intense pressure all around his cock, more powerful than anything he'd felt before, _god,_ how could the brunette be so tight after all the times they'd taken him... but the walls clenched firmly on Ryouma's length, both pulling him in and pushing him out, and he found himself shifting, slowly at first, then more quickly, in and out with a natural, instinctive rhythm. He was so over taken by the sensation that he missed the grunts of his lovers around him, as one by one they came, turned on too intensely by the sight of their beautiful lovers fucking in the air.

He didn't know how it happened, only that the tightness seemed to be getting worse instead of better, and then he realized the muscles were clamping down around him, and Fuji was coming, wailing, and Ryouma couldn't even scream let alone control himself as his body jerked and came, for what felt like forever. His seed kept flowing and pulsing, filling his lover, planting himself deep inside his blue eyed sempai who he loved so much, and was finally one with, in a way they'd never been before.

After he slowly drew himself out, Fuji collapsed beneath him, or would have, if it weren't for the binds keeping his knees beneath his stomach. Ryouma had just enough energy and consciousness to quickly untwist the ropes, much faster than he had put them on, and help his sempai stretch out his legs. He wasn't sure he could handle those on the arms however, as his body decided to shut down after the intense orgasm, and he was falling asleep half on Fuji's back. Fuji was panting hard, his breaths filled with whimpers, his body immobile but skin lightly trembling in after shock. Neither youth could move.

They wouldn't be getting any rest, however, because then the other three moved in to join them.

Now how being seme made him more desirable as an uke, Ryouma hadn't a clue, but for some reason he ended up just as sore if not more so than he usually was. At least this time, Fuji was sore too.

* * *

Epilogue

The only downside to making Fuji ultimate uke was that he made up for it in all the other aspects of the relationship. During the first few weeks after Ryouma's graduation from the role, they suffered constantly from wasabi poisoning. And showing up at work with lipstick kiss marks on your cheek was not funny. And Sanada was still suffering migraines after they went to see the Muppet's Easter Egg Hunt - how Fuji managed to switch their show tickets was a mystery.

At least every prank was followed by an enjoyable punishment.


End file.
